Mentor Teacher Friend
by MyRealNameIsHRH
Summary: Ginny is the school loser. Everyone picks on her. Draco is assigned to help her build up her confidence, why is he being so nice to her? Why does she feel so pathetic around him? Who does she know that will change everything?
1. Chapter 1

**Authors Note: **This is something that just came to me. It may not be very good but I think that it is ok. Just think, it could be worse. I haven't eacutally written anything let alon posted anything for a long time that i thought to hell with it, lets just post something. It think it is a bit diffrent to what i usually do, usually i have a strong and rebellious Ginny, this time I have a weak Ginny, it felt really good to write.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own HP, never have never will. But I hope i have done justice with the characters. Well actually I hope they have done justice to me!

**

* * *

**

**Mentor Teacher Friend**

**tOtAlLyxXxrUfUs**

* * *

'_Dear Diary,_

_Today I fell down the stairs to the Great Hall; everyone was pointing and laughing at me. I felt so embarrassed; I think my face was the same colour as my backside which I had fallen on. _

_Why is it all ways me doing the embarrassing things? I hate everyone looking at me all the time. I want people to forget me; I want people to be asking themselves where I have gone. You know like they are walking to breakfast and one says to the other: what ever happened to that Weasley girl, I haven't seen her in ages, maybe she died. That is what I want people to think that I am dead, I wouldn't have people that I don't even know looking at me and saying HA you are such a klutz!'_

I looked up from my small diary. People still find it confusing as to why I write in a diary even though a diary nearly killed me in my first year. But then Potter, heroic Potter saved me from my horrible fate and I lived to tell the tale, but you know when days like today happen I wish that he had of gotten there too late and then I wouldn't have to face everyone at school.

Like today, I woke up in the morning on the floor, which is always a bad sign; this means that this day is going to be totally embarrassing. But anyway, I woke up, go dressed, when I was in the common room I realized I had put my lovely grey pleated skirt on inside out, so I had to run back up to my room and change it. this put me in a sour mood, so when my brother confronts me as to why the buttons on my shirt are not done up I try to be really cool and yell back at him but I realize I actually have nothing witty to say in return so I end up looking like a complete git.

But don't worry it gets way worse. so I go and have breakfast and somehow manage to spill a whole bowl of porridge down my now buttoned top which is okay considering I didn't really want to eat it, so after a few quick spells to remove all of the crap I meander over to my first class of the day. Potions. I mean I don't hate potions, I actually quite like it, and it is the one subject that I am good at. so Snape lets me do my potion without a partner so I finish nice and early, and as I am walking up to his desk to put my vial down I trip over my untied shoelace and land flat on my face in my potion.

Luckily the potion wasn't anything too bad, I did have a slight itch though but Snape quickly fixed that, he then continued to take 20 points off Gryffindor for my clumsiness and made me brew the whole thing again. So I didn't get out of class until half way through lunch, so while I was drinking a cup of pumpkin juice I had a coughing fit and spat it all over Hermione who then gave me an earful about breathing while drinking. Like I didn't know I had to!

So then after lunch I had Transfiguration with McGonagall, who was making us turn our desks into sofas. My desk ended up looking like a giant brown blob, that was quite comfortable to sit in, but McGonagall failed me anyway. So I was totally stressing because I don't like to fail things so I dropped all of my books in the door way, I bent down to pick them up and heard people laughing, it turns out that when I bent down everyone could see up my skirt so they had all seen my pink Barbie underwear. So everyone stared to call Barbie and I just wished that the ground would swallow me, but no matter how hard I wish it never happens.

After a little while longer the school day was over and I have gone back to my dorm to get changed for dinner. But of course I couldn't find my Chuck Taylor's so I was going insane and I managed to destroy my whole bedroom, which made the other girls in my dorm really mad at me. But when I was going down the stairs to get back to the great Hall I tripped over my feet and went bum first down all of the stairs. Everyone stopped to look at me and I was so embarrassed. I hated it.

But, it got worse when I was having dinner Draco Malfoy came sauntering over to the Gryffindor table and starts teasing me; he was calling a clumsy bitch and was telling me that I should invest in a pair of glasses so that I could actually see where I was going. the worst thing was the Ron was sitting right beside me and he didn't even stand up for me which Draco had no issues about mentioning, he told me that I am so dumb that even my own brother wasn't going to stand up for me. I then proceeded to burst into to tears and run out of the hall.

I ran out to the forbidden forest, I mean I know it is forbidden but the weird creatures in there are w a whole lot nicer than the kids at school. I mean I am in sixth year now, I thought I would have grown out of my disastrous faze but no it seems to be something that is going to haunt me for the rest of my life, well at least my schooling.

I can't believe it, I mean I thought I would be alright this year, I thought that everyone would forget me and my idiocy and get back to their own lives, but I am so bad that even people from Gryffindor join up with Malfoy and the other Slytherins to bag me, it really hurts.

I just wish that every one would see me and think that I was actually pretty cool, I wish that people would see that I was more then red hair and clumsiness. but you know, I sometimes think that that will never happen, I don't even have the social standing to be an individual I am merely the school reject, I mean the whole school, even the younger students don't talk to me, I am always alone because no one want sot be seen with the school dork.

Some one once told me that big or small everyone will have a time when they are most important but that seems to be never coming. I mean sure I survived the chamber of secrets but like who cares. Everyone loves Harry for it, I, according to them did nothing but fall in love with a jerk and suffer the consequences, but really I would love to see potter go through what I did. I know to some it may not seem much, but to be told that everything that you ever loved was wrong; to have someone control every thought every movement in your body is something completely different. I couldn't do anything without asking tom riddle if it was alright, I could eat, sleep, drink or even breather without wondering if it was okay. I was in love, I was a trusting and naive girl who fell for the bad guy and I had it all blow up in my face.

As I walk through the forest I hear a strange noise, it's like the sound of ripping toilet paper. I have never really felt scared in this forest, I know it is forbidden because it is really dangerous, but I feel like I trust everyone in here. Well there not really people mainly freaky spiders and weird animals but I like them all anyway because people fear them but leave them alone, I guess I want to be like that, maybe not the feared bit but the left alone bit sounds great.

"Who's there?" I shout, not really expecting a response, you never get one in here.

"Depends. Who are you?" a voice replies, this irks me, does this mean someone followed me into the forest? If so, for how long? I thought I was alone.

"I am Ginny Weasley. Now who are you and how long have you been following me? I don't like being followed." I reply, I figure they are going to see me and know who I am instantly anyway.

"No, not many people do. I hate to burst your bubble but I haven't been following you. I was merely going for an evening stroll when I heard someone talking. I then realized it was only the one person, I thought I would ask who it was so I would know who to avoid tomorrow at school because they were insane, but it turns out that it is only you. Well, I already knew you were insane. Didn't I Weasley?" the voice replies. That's when it hits me, I know this voice. I can picture him now, his silver blonde hair falling into to his ice blue eyes, the sleeves of his cloak rolled up just slightly so you can see the pale silver bracelet he wears. The emerald trim of his school robes lightly brushing the dead twigs and branches which we walk on.

Everything about Draco Malfoy cries arrogance. Even the echo of his footsteps in hallways make me want to curl up in a ball and hide somewhere because I know that he is going to make fun of me. I have never been in the same room as him without him making some snide remark about my appearance or something; it is quite annoying in fact, that everything about him so much better than me. When I compare my self to him, I realize how much I am worth which is nothing. I could never result in something as powerful as him, there is no one in the whole entire school that is remotely close to him, he is the smartest, boldest, the most arrogant and I am not ashamed to say but the hottest.

I know that I can say this because there is no way in hell would he ever consider me, because as I mentioned before I am worth nothing. So that means I can praise him till I'm blue in the face and I wouldn't even be talking him up. But I would die if he ever found out because then it would be another thing to bag me for, not that the list is long enough, I can never do anything right.

"Yes Draco." I reply feeling myself backing down; I find that agreeing with him about my worth is the easiest way for me to get rid of him. I already feel like I am dirt when I talk to him so I may as well agree.

"What? No fight?" he asks "Not even a Malfoy?"

"No"

"Stay where you are" he orders, and as usual I follow, if there is one thing I can do, that is follow orders, and it's not as if staying where I am is hard, but my heart is beating through my chest. I have to admit I am extremely nervous; he is so powerful he could do anything to me.

A few seconds later I hear very ungraceful crashing through the trees. Grunting and swearing as he tries to make his way through the thick shrubbery. Finally he appears disheveled in front of me, his shirt untucked and a few mysterious scratches across his face. He looks me up and down and snorts.

"You are pathetic." he states. I look down at my s hoes, he is right, I am pathetic.

"Yes" I say, even though I know it wasn't a question it was a statement.

"What happened to the Weasley temper? What happened to the fiery girl in first year? Where did she go?" he asks.

I have to think about this. Where did she go? She didn't take any shit from anyone, her temper was definitely short and she would go off her nut. But she just disappeared. I can't find her, I can't find her enthusiasm for life anyway, and it's as if some one simply erased her from my mind.

"I don't know. She is gone." I finally choke. I can feel the tears prickling at the back of my green eyes. I hate the feeling of no self-worth even though I have it everyday; I hate it when people point it out to me. I hate it even more when people bring up my old self, I am not her anymore, and she is dead to me.

"She's gone? Like she has just vanished? You really are a blood traitor. Any normal pureblooded wizard would have fought back but you simply agree you are weak. You are living in an imaginary world." he yells.

I fall to the ground, for some reason my legs just give way. I can't help it. She has vanished, there is not a single ounce of her in my body anymore her fire has turned to ashes in my heart. But I don't want to be this way but how am supposed to change? How?

"What do you want me to do about it? You name I will do it." I cry a pool of tears appear on the ground, I feel pathetic groveling at his feet, like an unwanted piece of shit. That's what I am a piece of unwanted trash.

"What do I want you to do about it? I don't think I matter in this situation. I have nothing to do with you, you are disgusting." he snaps. I immediately feel bad for saying that, he is right he has nothing to do with me. I am nothing to him. I am merely the youngest Weasley who is strangely lying at his feet praying for him to help me.

"I am sorry. Draco...," I look up at his face, his steely blue eyes are glaring down at me "I am disgusting" I say then I feel freakishly light headed. I don't remember much after that except the cold mud seeing into my ears.

The next morning I wake in the infirmary, I look up hoping to see someone, but there is no one. I am alone; no one would come to visit me. Madame Pomfrey comes to my side.

"How are you feeling? You fainted; Mr. Malfoy brought you to me. Before I give you the facts is there anything that you might consider had something to do with the incident?"

"No"

"The fact that you are not eating has slipped your mind? Miss Weasley, what is wrong, by the looks of your body, you haven't eaten for quite a while, your body must be starving."

"There is nothing wrong. I am perfectly fine. I just haven't been very hungry."

"Are you telling me that you haven't been hungry for the last year or maybe even longer? Are you trying to tell me that you are perfectly healthy and that I am asking questions for absolutely no reason?"

"Yes."

"Okay, I will stop asking then. But I do have to tell you that the head master has asked to see you in his office as soon as you feel up to it."

"Okay, I think I will go now." I weakly pulled my self off the bed, grabbing my school robe I leave the room. How dare she ask about me, I mean it's not like she doesn't know, I am fat, I am merely trying to lose weight, it's not like I am really sick or anything, I am just trying to make myself beautiful.

As I make my way to the headmaster's office I trip over my shoelace and fall down. But this time I feel strong hands grab my thin upper arms and haul me back to my feet. No one is laughing at me even though I see plenty of people in the hallway. No one is pointing or make jokes. I turn to look at the person who picked me; I nearly fall back to the ground when I see that it is Draco.

"How are you feeling?" he asks, I think I can actually here a hint of concern in his voice.

"I am fine thank you, I have to go, the headmaster wants to see Me." quietly I whisper. I am embarrassed that I fell and I did it in front of Draco.

"I know, I was asked to escort you." he states bluntly. I feel people watching us, meekly I nod, allowing him to lead me to the office, he whispers the password which was something silly like lemon drops or something, he then proceeds to drag me up the spiraling stairwell.

"Aah, I was wondering when you two would arrive." Professor Dumbledore says. I know though that he knew exactly when we were going to show, he knows everything.

"Yes, here we are now what is it?" Draco rudely snaps, I would never have the guts to speak to the head master like that, it's like he knows no boundaries, I wish I could feel like that.

"Straight to the point as usual Mister Malfoy. Well, I will be blunt. Miss Weasley you are sick." he says looking at me with concern.

"No I'm not." I say quietly I don't have any conviction in my voice so I sound pathetic. It's time like this I wish I was more like Malfoy and I could just say what I wanted to and actually make people believe me.

"Yes you are. I know these things. This is where you come in Mr. Malfoy."

"Look, I am not a doctor let alone a friend of hers. I can't help her with anorexia, she has to eat herself."

I look down at my thin wrists; does he not find me attractive? I was ding this for him, I heard him say one day that he didn't like fat chicks so I have made myself thin. I am totally pitiable.

"Miss Weasley needs someone that is not from the same setting as her. You are a proud man, you are a man who knows what he wants and you don't let anyone push you around, you are rule the roost so to say."

"So what are you saying, I haven't the time for your meaningless chatter."

"You are to be Miss Weasley's mentor, her teacher and her friend. I expect the best from you, she will be moving into your room this evening."

"My room?" he splutters.

"Yes, we believe that for you to help her fully, you really need to be with her majority of the time, your room will be enlarged as to accommodate her, your father has been told about this."

"I am outraged." he states, and he really didn't need to say it, take just one look at his red face and you would be able to tell.

"Draco I'm really sorry, I didn't know." I say the tears falling freely. It really is strange how I seem to spend allot of time apologizing to him.

"You should be. Why the hell couldn't you just eat? Huh? It's no that hard, if had have just kept healthy I wouldn't be in this hole. I cannot for the life of me fathom why you did this, it is totally and utterly ridiculous." he yells.

"You" I say, and then I leave the room, I don't know where I am going or why I am going? He asked me why, I told him. I did it all for him. I have already told him that I would do anything that he told me to.

I hear shouting behind me but I just ignore it, I am running blindly. Finally I run into the arms of the one and only Harry Potter. His annoyance clearly visible.

"What the hell do you think you are doing Ginny?" he yells, his eyes grow narrow and dark as he stare down at me "you can't just run around the halls like that. You are unbelievable."

I don't say anything I can't say anything, he is squeezing my shoulders so hard that if I open my mouth I would scream. His thumb is putting such pressure on my collarbone that I think I am going to fall down.

"Huh? What the hell is wrong with you, you are such a loser, a weirdo actually you are a freak. The biggest freak in the whole school, there is no one that beats you." he spits at me. Everyone is looking at me, there eyes burning holes into my body. Ron is standing beside Harry and staying silent, I know this is because he agrees. Everyone agrees.

"Get you freaking hands off of her." an angry voice yells Harry from behind me. I don't need to turn around to know that it is Draco, I want to die, and it is bad enough he knows my secret but does he have to see me being belittled by Harry and Ron.

"Why Malfoy?" Harry yells back. His grip on me tightens, I feel my eyes close.

"Because I told you to." Draco bites back, his voice staying as strong as ever.

"Piss off. She has nothing to do with you, and besides you know everything I said was true, even you can't argue with that."

"She has everything to do with me. It is really sad that the great and mighty Harry Potter has to pick on little girls to appear big and strong. I don't know about you, but I think it is really weak that you are trying to avoid a fight with me just to pick on Ginny."

"See I told you, you couldn't argue with me."

"She is mine now let her go. I swear if you hurt her I will kill you, I will break every bone in your little body and then burn you. I will get you if there is a single mark on her body and trust me I will know."

"So what, Ginny? Are you a little whore now? Sleeping with him to earn a few dollars?" Harry asks, clearly enjoying how he makes me feel.

"She is NOT A WHORE!" Draco yells and then punches Harry in the face, this causes him to let go of me, I feel Draco grab me around the waist and push me behind him.

"Now scram boy!" he yells at Harry who is holding he nose, the blood seeping through his fingers.

Draco the lifts me up and takes me to his room. I feel the darkness coming up to swallow me, and then there is nothing.

* * *

**Authors Note:**

Tell me what you thought. I hope it was okay, plaese tell me wether or not i should continue wiht it or whether it suck so much i should just go and jump of a cliff, to return to you the 10 minutes it took you to read it.

thanks for your support...

tOtAlLyxXxrUfUs


	2. Chapter 2

**Authors Note:** Here is the second installment of Mentor Teacher Friend, it's a bit diffreent than the first chapter. Please tell me if you think I moved too fast. I can't tell, it all just looks like a page of blur to me.

Thankyou all for your reviews please keep it up!

**Disclaimer: **I think its safe to say that if I owned Harry Potter I wouldn't be writing fanfiction, I would be hanging out with Rupert Grint on a private yacht, doing fun things ;)

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 2**

**tOtAlLyxXxrUfUs**

* * *

A few hours later I awake in a foreign place, well it's foreign to me. The room is extremely large and spacious; it makes my dorm look like a broom closet. The walls were dark green, the carpet and ceiling are a sliver colour, the room looks amazing, and I am flabbergasted. I then notice another bed in the room; the curtains are pulled around it. Tentatively I creep towards the bed, I know that it is rude to peek but curiosity killed the cat.

I pull back the emerald green cloth and peer in. There is a figure, a male figure; the boy has soft blonde hair and a blemish free face, that's when the realization hits me, that is Draco Malfoy. The Slytherin prince, the image, nay the vision of all handsomeness.

Then I remember the day before, the tussle with Harry, the meeting with Dumbledore and the rescue by Draco. I wonder why he did save me. I mean it's not like he did it out of the goodness of his heart, no one has goodness when it concerns me. It must be what Dumbledore said, about him being my mentor and teacher.

That's when he begins to stir. I panic, what am I supposed to do? Where am I supposed to be? I am totally freaking, then I remember I haven't brushed my hair, so it sticking out in really funny angles. I look like a witch from a muggle fairytale; apart from the green skin thing I have it down pat. Quickly I rush to the bathroom and grab my brush, I don't know how it got to the bathroom but it is there now and it is acting as my lifesaver. I brush my hair and pull it back into a loose ponytail, it rests on my shoulder. I rush back out into the room and sit on my bed; just as he sits up, or at least I think he does I can't see because of the curtain.

I hear the curtains pulling open, but they are on the opposite side to my bed. He steps out and around still looking dazed from his sleep.

"SHIT! What are you doing here?" he asks me, his eyes widening in horror.

"I, I..." I stutter.

"What? Cat got your tongue?" he snaps, he is obviously not a morning person, or maybe he is just one of those people that doesn't like waking up in their own bedroom only to find someone else in it.

"Oh, right, you live here. Look I am going to have a shower, put some clothes on because when I get out we are going to breakfast. You got that Weaselette?" he states.

I nod in reply; I don't really know what he is talking about seeing as I tuned out after the first word, I was mesmerized by the hair that was sticking up at the back of his head. It looked really silly on such a popular, perfect guy. I went to my trunk to see what I was going to wear today, seeing as it was a Saturday that meant I had to wear casual clothes. I rummaged through and eventually pulled out a black and silver superman tee-shirt and a pair of wide leg jeans. I also grabbed fresh undies, socks and a bra. I sat on my bed and pulled the curtains around it, this was when I tried to get dressed.

I don't know if any of you have ever tried to get dressed on a bed but it is not that easy to do. First I had to take my pj's off, which wasn't that hard but it still required a lot of grunting. I then tried to put on my jeans, this was very difficult considering I had to standup and I was just that little bit too tall to do it without hunching over. Then came the top which was the easiest part, then I pulled on my fresh socks.

I think the toughest part of getting dressed is always finding my shoes. I live in my chucks; I have three pairs, green high-tops, orange high-tops and a pair of black denim high tops. Today I planned on wearing the denim ones, but I was struggling to find them. I pulled out the entire contents of my trunk and sorted through it, finally after about ten minutes I managed to produce two matching black denim shoes. This was quite a feat for me.

It was at the moment when I was packing everything back into my trunk, when Draco decided that he should vacate the bathroom. He simply looked at me in shock, there I was sitting in the middle of the floor packing undies and bras back into my trunk. He looked totally adorable fresh from the shower, his hair was still slightly wet and his cheeks were still pink from the hot water, his jeans and black button up shirt looked vintage. On his perfectly sized feet he wore a pair of white DC skate shoes, he looked very trendy and I looked like I was wearing a potato sack.

"Are you ready to go? I'm leaving." he says after clearing his throat.

"Oh, yeah?"

"Lesson number one; make your own decision. I will ask you again. Are you ready to go?"

"Yes." I say firmly, this surprises me; I have never really made my own decision before I usually let someone else do it for me. It makes life so much easier.

Instead of replying to me, he simply grabs his black jacket and leaves the room. I hurriedly rush to grab my oversized black hoodie and run out the door. As I am trying to catch up with him I slip on the jumper. I love this jumper so much, it hides my shape, it simply looks really big, and it also helps that it is really comfortable. I finally catch up with him and he doesn't even glance at me.

When we reach the Great hall I fall into quite a conundrum. Where do I sit? I mean I am part of the Gryffindor house, but I am living with Slytherins. I look for Draco but quickly realize he isn't going to help me as he has already begun to head over to the Slytherin table. I just continue to stand there, I look like a real freak, that's when the rest of the students notice me, and they all stop what they are doing and look at me. Now it's all eyes on me. I begin to turn pink, I don't like people staring at me, I fighting a battle in my head, the one half is telling me to just turn and leave the other half is telling me that I should hurry up and pick a table.

That's when I hear the first laugh. It comes from somewhere over at the Slytherin table, the opposite end of Draco. My heart is thumping; I think it will explode in a second. Then the Gryffindor's begin. The whole table laughs at me, this starts up the Ravenclaw and the Hufflepuff's. That's when I feel a hand roughly grab my elbow and the hall goes silent. I look up to who the hand belongs to and it is... Professor Snape. He isn't even looking at me, rather staring at the other students then he begins to march me to the Slytherin table, the only table who didn't really laugh at me. He plonks me down next to Draco and doesn't even look back.

"What were you thinking? I thought I told you to make your own decisions, god could you be more of a, a ... forget it. Just eat your breakfast." he says trailing off.

I look at the food on the table; there are toasts and cereals, eggs and bacon. I pick up an egg and put it on my plate. I then cut it in half and then in quarters, I don't want to look fat. I quickly eat a quarter of the egg, and place my knife and fork back down on the table.

Draco looks down at the plate and sighs, he then adds a small rasher of bacon and cuts one of his pieces of toast in half and places it on my plate.

In my ear he whispers for me to eat it. I look down at the food, and then at Draco, I realize that I have to do it. I look down at my wrists, I can see the bones. Slowly I eat the food, with each bite I feel like I am accomplishing something. Then the owls start to arrive. I rarely receive owls, but today I got two. I open the first one recognizing my mother's hand writing.

'_Dearest Ginny,_

_Dumbledore told me about your health, dear, you are beautiful just as you are. You don't need to change yourself for anyone, especially not Draco Malfoy. Please make an effort to get better. _

_Dumbledore also told me about what Ronald was saying to you, I have sent him a howler, make sure you listen to it._

_I love you sweetie._

_Mummy.xoxox'_

I feel like crying, I didn't want my mum to worry about me. I look up to the Gryffindor table where Ron received and owl. I watch him open the howler, the whole hall goes quiet. Mum's voice fills the hall.

'_RONALD BILLIUS WEASLEY._

_HOW DARE YOU BE HORRID TO YOUR SISTER! YOU ARE SUPPOSED TO LOOK OUT FOR HER. I AM VERY DISAPPOINTED IN YOU. APOLOGIZE TO HER AT ONCE._

_And Harry, dear, I don't like to yell at you, but I expected more from you. Picking on Ginny like that. Please show more respect for ladies from now on._

_Ginny dear, don't let them get to you.'_

The howler then proceeded to rip itself up and spontaneously combust.

I then got a chance to look at my second letter. There were two pages.

'_Ginny,_

_I thought you should know what could happen to you if you don't eat. I know that you are trying to make yourself more appealing but you are beautiful just as you are._

_Read this._

_Love,_

_Pansy.'_

'_Anorexia Side Effects:_

_Sufferer's periods may stop_

_Stomach aches_

_Tiredness_

_Constipation_

_Could become chronically ill_

_Could cause osteoporosis_

_Can impede growth_

_Could suffer from bulimia_

_Anorexia usually starts in teen years and can last into adulthood. It often effects communication with peers and causes people to not want to interact with friends.'_

Now I can feel the tears running down my face. I want to die, how could I be stupid enough to let this happen to me. How could I hurt the people that used to care about me? I mean what if I had of died, no matter what Ron says I know he would have been upset. What about Bill and Charlie, Percy and the twins they are my family, my older brothers how could I not have realized this would affect them.

I really am pathetic, I only ever think about myself, did I ever spare a thought to anyone else; I just always looked at how bad everyone else was to me. Especially Draco, he was why I did this in the first place, I thought that I would really care what he thought. God I am such an idiot everything anyone ever said to me is right just not in the ay they intended it to be. Sometimes I guess people just don't realize what they are going to say could effect people in other ways than just hurting their feelings.

"Umm, Weasley. Why are you crying, no don't answer that. Just stop and control your self. Lesson number two, always acted civilized, don't blubber like a whale in public." he remarks.

"I have to go." I say, already rising from the table. I briskly walk from the Great hall, I didn't even know that I knew how to walk 'briskly' but obviously I do.

Now instead of feeling sorry for my self, I am feeling angry. It's hard to believe that a letter from Pansy Parkinson could do this to me, but somehow it has managed to. I feel like such a git, I let everyone else's comments get to me. I mean it's like I woke up this morning in Draco's room and I felt different. Like I actually peeked at him when he was sleeping, there is something about sitting with him and his friends that makes me feel like I can amount to something.

I know that they have always belittled me, they were always the first ones to call me names and poke fun at me but since I have been with them for a whole 12 hours or something they have accepted me. But I don't know whether or not Draco has said something to them, but even that doesn't matter. I have to be different.

I run back to my, our, room and search through my trunk. I finally find my pouch of money. I have been saving this money for an emergency, I have been collecting since first year, I have a fair bit in their. But for this transformation I am going to need help. All I know how to do, is hide, I am going to need help.

A few minutes later, Draco comes marching into the room. He glances around then finally spots me, he breathes heavily. He closes the door and comes over to me.

"What were you thinking? You just left; I had no idea where you had gone."

"Sorry, Draco. I had to go. Listen can you help me?" I ask looking up at him hopefully.

"With what?"

"I need a change."

"Like what?"

"I am going to become a different me."

"A different you?"

"Yeah. Look I understand if you don't want to help seeing as we just met and I am a young girl but please. I am sick of this; I am sick of who I am. I hate the feeling of no self worth constantly. Today Pansy sent me an owl and it told me about anorexia. She told me that I could have died, I got angry, like I know that Ron is a prat but deep down inside of him he loves me. And the twins and Percy and Bill and most of all Charlie. And I never even thought about them, I was concentrating too hard on all of the horrid things that everyone was saying to and about me. I was being extremely selfish. But then I realized that all of those people would have missed me if I had have died, I would have missed me."

"..."

"I know you don't really understand what I am saying, but the first thing you taught me this morning was to make my own decisions, I mean I know that you were talking about going to breakfast but it runs so much more deeper than that. I have always let everyone else decided for me; I let Tom do it in the beginning. I let him control me and tell me what to do, I let myself love him."

"You loved him? I thought it was just that he got into your head and controlled you, I didn't think you would love him."

That's when I had another wave of realization; love is a very strong word. Did I love him? Or had I loved him? Yes I did. He was my everything and I thought I was his.

But before I had a chance to tell Draco anything, a bell rang. Considering that it was a Saturday it was very strange. Draco grabbed my hand and pulled me out to the common room. People were gathering there, everyone looking as confused as I felt. There were girls screaming, I have no idea why though, but everyone sort of just figured we were under attack.

Then Snape came through the portrait.

"EVERYBODY CALM DOWN! Thank you. Listen very carefully, there is a severe storm coming, it is expected that Hogwarts will suffer some damage. It is advised that everyone return to their rooms and leave until advised. Please do so." Snape then turned on his heel and left.

Girls were quickly walking back to their rooms their faces relaxing; storms weren't as exciting as battles. The guys were all joking and laughing while walking back to their dorms. Then it was just me and Draco, together we walked back to our dorms. Time passed very slowly that afternoon, I went and had a bath while Draco began his homework.

At about six, a house elf brought us our dinner. Draco sat at his desk at ate his meal while I curled up on the floor and picked at a salad. Draco looked over his shoulder at me and my meal. With a grunt he got up and sat down next to me, he didn't say anything but he took my plate and chopped the fillet of chicken into small pieces and mixed it in with my salad.

He then returned to his own meal, he was eating quickly but still watching me. Gradually I worked my way through the salad and a glass of water. I then took my plate and his to the door where a house elf was waiting. Thanking it I returned to my bed. I wasn't going to let Draco know that I was afraid or storms, actually I don't think afraid is the right word I am petrified. I don't like the volume or the winds I don't like how everything goes dark and then there is lighting and all you can see is freaky outlines of objects.

I lay on my bed and begun my homework, I had to write a 1.5 foot essay on the characteristics of a Billywig. I had no idea how I was going to find 1.5 feet of information on an over grown mosquito.

I glanced at clock on the wall, it was nine thirty, and I thought it was time to go to bed.

"I'm going to bed now. Goodnight." I said after I had put my pj's on.

"Okay, goodnight." Draco replied.

I climbed into my large bed and closed the curtains, that was when the thunder begun. I read somewhere once that thunder was just the sound that lighting made, but that still didn't make it any less scary.

I finally fell into a restless sleep. I was dreaming that I was being chased in the Forbidden Forest and I couldn't get away. It was so dark, and I tripped, I fell over a branch and the figure was closing in on me. He was brandishing a knife, he kept getting closer and closer, he pulled of his cloak and it was Tom Riddle.

_I told you I would come back for you. I promised you that I would never leave you alone. Come back to me. Come back to me as I have come back to you._

I screamed.

I felt hands grabbing my shoulders, I was crying and I started to kick and punch the figure. IT kept grabbing me. He wasn't letting me go. I was disappearing...

* * *

**Authors Note:**

OH no! She is melting!

PLease do read on, I think I might be able to update in the next few days maybe even today if I can keep control of the computer, my brother is eyeing it off eagerly!

PLease Review, I love me when you do!

Love from...

tOtAlLyrUfUs


	3. Chapter 3

**Author Notes: **I finally finished. I am not really sure what is going on in the story but I hope it mkaes more sense to all of you fabulous readers!

**Disclaimer:** If I owned HP I would be celebrating my marriage with Tom Felton and dancing the chicken dance. Seeing as I am NOT married to Tom I think it is sfe to say that I DON'T own Harry Potter and other characters I am merely stealing them and manipulating them to create a completely weird fantasy of mine.

**

* * *

**

**Mentor Teacher Friend - Chapter 3**

tOtAlLyxXxrUfUs

* * *

No matter how hard I fight I can't get rid of Tom, he is everywhere. The figure which is grabbing my shoulders pushes himself closer to me, his arms wrap around my back he presses my small body up to his. I can feel the muscles in his arms strain to control me; this is when I wake up.

I see Draco hugging me, his arms wrapped around me in a protective embrace. Then I realize that I must have been fighting him, I hug him back, then I start to sob, my body convulses with the force, I feel horrible, I hit Draco. But Tom, he was coming after me, I was being watched, I was being chased. I thought I was going to be killed.

"I, I ..." I sob; I don't seem to be able to form sentences.

"It's okay, ssshhh, its okay." He comforts me, he holds me sobbing close to him, I feel the warmth of his body, and realize that I am safe, nothing is going to happen to me as long as I am wrapped in Draco's embrace, nothing can hurt me while he is protecting me.

I feel him loosening his arms, his body retracting from mine. I don't want him to go; I want him to stay with me. I want him to be beside me tonight. Then I hear a crack of thunder, I grab him in fear, a small scream escapes from my lips.

"Please, don't," I whimper, fear evident in my voice.

"I won't go," he say softly, the strength in his voice clearly heard.

He sits on the bed beside me, and comforts me. I don't usually like to be this weak but I don't like storms, but then Tom was here, he was in the room with me. He is watching me; I can feel his eyes, his haunting eyes following my every move. I cling to Draco tighter and tighter, I feel Tom's presence all around me.

Eventually I fall asleep, my dreams and thoughts plagued by Tom. It makes me feel unnerved, I can't seem to contain him, I have always had him in the back of mind but right now he is coming back, he has returned and I can't do anything about. I have now way to protect myself; I need a shield, something that will keep history from repeating itself.

The next morning I wake, I open my eyes and I see Draco, he is still in the same bed as me, his strong arms wrapped around me, our legs entwined, his presence makes me feel comforted even if he doesn't know that. I try to gently pry myself from him, reluctantly I must add, it is quite enjoyable. I must have a shower and wash my hair, I like to think that when I wash my hair I am washing away all of my problems they are all coming out as the shampoo runs down my back.

I manage somehow to separate us, I grab my bathrobe and head into the bathroom, I hang the bathrobe on the hanger on the back of the door and turn on the hot water, I always run the water before I enter, and I don't like stepping into cold showers. Once I have deemed the water hot enough I enter the shower, I love the feeling of the hot water cascading down my back, my long red hair suddenly become sleek and straight.

Then I hear the door open, this has me freaking I thought I had closed the door. I hear the toilet lid lift and the sound of someone relieving them, and then I become conscious of the fact that that is Draco in the bathroom, I think the best way to avoid the awkwardness of the situation is to pretend I am not here. I hear the toilet flush and the tap run, and then the door closes again.

I quickly jump out of the shower and dry myself on the emerald green towel which has my initials embroidered in silver. I grab my bathrobe and tie it around me, I comb my hair and then dry it, I then stare at my self in the mirror, I notice all of the flaws in my body, but today I try to find the good things. I notice that I have straight white teeth; I have luscious hair and a nice chest. I am lean, too lean but I can fix that.

I then step out of the bathroom, Draco notices me and walks in, and obviously he was waiting. I run to my trunk and pull out today's outfit. Only one more day of casual then I can go back to the school uniform. I pull on a pair of denim shorts and a grandpa tee that is the colour of pale lemons. , I then grab and black hoodie jacket and my orange chucks.

As I wait for Draco to get ready so we can go to breakfast, I reminisce on last night. I think back to the start of my dream, when I was being chased in the Forbidden Forest the fear that I felt, I reminded me of something. Maybe it was the fear of the Chamber, but I don't really remember much of that, I was knocked out for most of it, and at the time I didn't think that Tom was scary.

Luckily for me, Draco vacates the bathroom before I have enough time to get caught up in my thoughts and scare the living daylights out of me, but I am still slightly un-nerved I can never seem to shake the feeling of being watched. Draco grabs his jacket and turns to me.

"Are you ready? I am starving." he asks, obviously trying not to mention last night.

"Yeah, listen Draco about last night..." I trail off.

"Don't worry about it," he says "I understand."

"No, you don't," I say firmly "You don't get it, Tom's back. I can feel it."

"Tom?" he asks obviously not understanding who Tom is.

"TOM RIDDLE!" I shout I can feel the nervous energy pumping through my veins.

"So you're trying to tell me that Tom Riddle is back, and what? He is trying to kill you?"

"I don't know," tears were prickling at the back of my eyes, but I was not going to let them fall "I don't know what to think, I just know that he is here and it's not as safe anymore"

"Okay, I think it's time for breakfast, maybe you can clear your mind or something."

I nod and we walk to the Great Hall, the whole time I can feel myself turning around to make sure no one is following me; I don't want to be caught from behind. We make it safely to the hall, and I march over to the Slytherin table, today I choose to have a bowl of cereal. I am not quite sure of what sort of cereal I is but it tastes ok.

I listen to the Slytherins make plans for a party tonight, I listen to them talk about how to get the alcohol in, the best ways to amplify the music and the coolest and hippest way to arrange the furniture. I have no experience at parties like this so I think I might give it the slip. But I can see how everyone is getting really excited and I hate the feeling of being left out of things.

Crap! I haven't done the homework which is due tomorrow; I totally have to do it now. I turn to Draco and tell him I am going to the Library, he laughs at me for thinking about homework but lets me go anyway. Looking down at my plate, I see that I really haven't eaten anything at all, I guess some habits are hard to break, I grab a chocolate donut and stuff it into my pocket, I then run to the library.

On the way I run into Harry, he looks mad, really mad. I turn to head the other way, even though I am trying to be brave, I know that an angry Harry is not cool, sadly for me though I am just not fast enough, his dark eyes find me and he comes storming in my direction. I am starting to freak, everything about Harry's stride as domineering, I can feel his strength and power as the air moves.

"YOU LITTLE SLUT!" he yells, spit flying into my face. I must have looked confused, because he suddenly looked murderous, I was silently praying for Draco but I knew that he was in the Great Hall having a good time not caring where I was.

"YOU LITTLE TRAITOR, YOUR ARE DIRT! YOU ARE LOWER THAN THE AMOEBA THAT FEEDS ON THE FLEAS ON THE RATS! YOU – ARE – SCUM!" he shouts people are stopping and staring at us, my face is red, I feel so embarrassed. I used to think the things that he was saying was true, I used to think that whatever he said was right, but I have learnt from Draco that you never let people see your emotions, it then makes you appear invincible.

"That's – not – true!" I say through gritted teeth. My voice is level; I am trying to be calm, calm being the operative word.

"ARE YOU TALKING BACK? I THOUGHT YOU WOULD KNOW BETTER THAT TO TALK BACK TO A MAN!" he says and then he punches me hard in the face. I fall to ground; the pain in my nose is unbearable. I then feel a hard blow to my stomach, and a loud crack, I think I just broke a rib.

Slowly I stumble to my feet. He is turning to walk away, he obviously feels that he has beaten me, but he has forgotten how I grew up with 6 older brothers and I know how to hurt him. I charge after him and jump on his back dragging him to the ground. He falls quickly I feel the jolt through my body. He rolls over; now the two of us are lying side by side on the ground. He reaches for me but I weave away. I stand up and kick him hard in the gut; He doubles in pain, his scream echoing down the hall. He rises to his feet on unsteady feet. I grab him by the throat and hold his against the wall. He is grabbing at my hand trying to fight for air. But I have him with a firm grasp; no matter what he does he can't get out of it this time. His face is beginning to turn a deep red.

"You should learn to never insult a - a - a, me!" I say staring at his eyes, the fear in them evident. I then release him from my death grip and he falls to the floor. I then head back to the Great Hall. I manage to get to the end of the Slytherin table, then I feel that ground beginning to fall away from me, I feel strong hand grab me around the waist. I am mentally fine but still very sore.

"What the hell happened?" Draco asks concern in his voice. I am unable to answer my mouth is dry as I now begin to fear what I had just done. I just nearly killed Harry Potter. That's when Draco begins to hear the stories, people come crowding around us, and he picks up the story from the mob and looks down to me. He then proceeded to lift me up bridal style and leave. I clung to him my eyes closed and my face buried into his shoulder. I then felt myself being placed on something soft and comfortable.

I opened my eyes and discovered I was on Draco's bed. He went over to his school robes and pulled out his wand, he then started to cast healing spells, fixing the cuts and bruises on my body and finally mending my rib, which hadn't broken. That's when the tears begin to fall, I can feel them streaming down my face. Draco sits down next to me, I rest my head on his lap and he strokes my hair. I hear him mumbling curses but I don't listen I am concentrating on the feeling I have inside my body.

That's when I hear the door open, Draco gently lays my down on the bed and gets up, and he heads over to the door. I hear voices, they are having a discussion, and then I hear Draco shouting that he is going to kill him. I have no idea who or what he is talking about, surely the visitor isn't that bad. I open my eyes and see Professor Snape standing in the doorway, he looks mad.

Maybe he is mad at me, I did after all try to murder a student, but I was provoked. I hear the door close and Draco comes back to the bed. This time he pulls me up, and drags me to him. He holds me tightly to himself; I think this is for himself. He is gripping me and whispering in my ear that he is going to make it all better. I cling to him and cry, I seem to do this a lot but I have a lot of tears that are unshed. I would only ever cry alone. I may have been weak but crying would have made it worse, and I also didn't cry about things that are true, but it was always different when Draco said it.

Then the door opens again. This time there is a livid Professor McGonagall, she looks as if she is going to burst, she pushes someone in front of her, and it is Harry. Draco stiffens, and rises from the bed he stands in front of me.

"You can't speak to her." Draco states firmly, in a tone that I had never heard before.

"I just want to apologize," he chokes "what I did was wrong, I am so sorry Ginny, Gin-bug, and it was a mistake it will never happen again I swear."

"Go AWAY! She doesn't want to hear anything you have to say, you freaking gut less prick. I can't believe you fought with a girl! A girl who is supposed to be the most important to you as she is practically your sister. You are unbelievable; if you think I am going to sit here and listen to you then you are so wrong just GET OUT!" Draco snaps. No one has ever stood up for me before like Draco just did, I mean Ron used to before he met Harry.

"I do not believe that it is your decision Mister Malfoy; please do refrain from yelling at him." McGonagall interrupted.

"Please, no actually no please. Just get lost; you are a fat-headed prick. What did I even do to you? God, you are the one who has had it in for me since second year. I mean I used to think that everything you said mattered, but guess what you are just one small pawn in that world. Great! You have saved us all from Voldemort, but can you ever return to us what you destroyed. Think about it, your parents, have you got them back? What about me? You destroyed my family; you turned Ron against me, my own brother! I never thought you could be that heartless but you are just a pathetic little boy with a magic stick!" I scream, I feel that anger that I have harbored toward him venting out of me. His eyes are wide with shock as are Draco's and the Professors.

Harry's mouth is opening and closing, he resembles a goldfish. He has nothing to say, no one has anything to say, the Professor and Harry leave quickly and the door swings shut behind them. I look at Draco praying for his help, I don't know why I need it but I feel stronger when I have his approval. He doesn't say anything so I fall back down onto the bed, his bed. I close my eyes and hope that the day is almost over and that I can go back to sleep.

Draco comes and sits down beside me, still silent. I feel stupid, why do I feel stupid? Wait, why should I? I did nothing wrong, Harry was the one who riled me up, he was the one who threw that first punch I didn't even provoke him. And I shouldn't fell ashamed for what I said, the truth hurts sometimes but people have to forgive and forget.

He lies down beside me, his arms hanging loosely by his sides. I grab for one his hands, needing comfort, I find it and clasp, and he doesn't say anything. I don't know that he knows what to say, I did just have a major hissy fit and he had to watch.

I look toward the door, praying that it won't open again, praying that we aren't going to have anymore unexpected visitors. Draco looks at me and stares, his piercing gaze is burning holes in my skin, I feel myself blushing for two reasons, A being that I am extremely close to him and B being that he is staring at me with an unreadable expression.

"You..." he trails off. I never got to hear the rest of the sentence because of the deafening boom that filled the room. Smoke seeps in under the door, engulfing the two of us, I grip Draco's hand tighter, my heart thumping through my chest.

_Where are you? I know that you are here somewhere..._ says the voice in my head.

_I promised you that I would come back for you._

_Like the rivers flow;_

_Like the rain falls;_

_Like the birds chirp;_

_Like the empty voices call._

_I came back my precious, this time I have not intention of letting you go..._

_

* * *

_

**Authors Notes: **

Okay, I finally finished!!! I have no idea what I am going to do next, I am hoping that something will come to me in a dream or something, thats what generally happens. BUt in my dreams I have only gotten theis far so I better start sleeping some more, but you loyal readers over the otherside of the world cough America cough, I think its about 2 or 3 in the moring where as it is merely 20 past 8 in the evening back here in Australia.

I hope that you enjoyed the chapter. PLease do give me some feedback and maybe some ideas. Tell me if Ginny is crying too much, but I have always wanted a bad boy to comfort me everythime I cried!

tOtAlLyxXxrUfUs


	4. Chapter 4

**Authors Note: **Well here it is, the fourth installment. I am in a really good mood at the moment the guy I have a crush on hugged me...TWICE!!!! I am so proud, but anyway that has nothing to do with this. Yet agin, I am not really sure wher it is going to go in the next few chapters, I tend to read it as if it isn't mine and try to think about what I would want to happen next.

**Disclaimer:** I think it is so safe to say that I don't own HP or any related characters, because if I did I would make Ginny get together with Draco and not with Harry or Cho or anyone else!!!

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 4**

**tOtAlLyxXxrUfUs**

* * *

I can't see. There is smoke everywhere, in the distance I hear people girls screaming and boys yelling trying to find each other. I use my free hand to grope for my wand; I can hear Draco desperately doing the same. We stand, never releasing each others hands, and I think we both know that we are safer if we are together.

I hear the door of our room open; I am praying to God that it is a professor, and that they have come to tell us that it was just some stupid practical joke and that everything is okay. But you know what, sometimes no matter how hard you pray, God doesn't seem to be on your side, I think the evil Lord has given him money or something. Can he do that?

"Ginervra, I know that you are in here. Don't even try to deny It." the voice says in a monotonic voice.

I decide that the best way to respond is no response. As soon as the first word is uttered I feel Draco grip my hand tighter, I had sort of slipped my mind that he was there with me. I was glad but not at the same time, I know that Tom is after me and it would kill me if he was hurt in the process. I can now feel Draco's side pressing up against me, I can feel his body stiffen in fear, and I didn't think that he would be one to get scared at something like this but I guess surprises can happen.

"Listen I don't want to hurt you, you know that I love you," he whispered "I am coming for you, don't worry."

I tensed, this is Tom Riddle we are talking about and he is still in love with me, I thought that he was dead, but obviously I was wrong. That means that Harry didn't really kill him, which means that there still is a threat to the wizarding world but what? I mean Tom is just a 16 year old boy, he has seen so much and is still just so young, I think that is what made me like him so much in the beginning was his ability to really connect with me, I really felt that we had things in common.

"Come on baby, I know you're hear, I can feel you remember, we have a bond." I think back to when he created that bond, I feel an ache on the scar on my forearm. I still remember exactly what the cool blade felt like as it pierced my pale skin, and the feeling of his magic running through my veins. I know that I have a bond with him and it scares me, that fact that he can be with me everywhere and I don't even know it really irks me.

"You are scared. I know but don't worry, wait. WHOSE HAND ARE YOU HOLDING? DO NOT EVEN DARE TO TELL ME THAT YOU HAVE BEEN CHEATING ON ME. I'M AFRAID THAT I MAY DO SOMETHING I WILL REGRET." he yelled suddenly his mood had changed; he must have sensed Draco's presence in the room.

"No one Tom, don't worry." I say hearing the fear in my own voice.

"DO NOT LIE TO ME!" he shouts and with a wave of his wand the smoke disappears. Finally I can see him, I see his floppy brown hair falling over his eyes, his fifties Hogwart's school robes looking like they are still in pristine condition. His face is red; there is a small vein on his forehead that is throbbing with anger. I feel so guilty.

"Well, if it isn't the little Draco Malfoy. Still backstabbing me are we?"

"You are nothing" he spits in reply. I have never seen Draco so defensive, his hand is till holding mine and he is squeezing tighter and tighter, I can feel his fear and I feel so responsible, it is my entire fault that he is in this situation.

"Hasn't your father ever taught you better than to speak to your superiors with respect?" Tom says maliciously.

"He has. But you are no superior of mine, you are dirt."

"No, I am your master and you know it. Draco just look at your arm that will tell you."

Draco tenses. I didn't know that he had the dark mark and obviously that was something he wanted me to not know. I feel myself wanting to pull away from him, why is it that all of the guys in my life are such jerks, I mean excluding my brothers and dad except Ron, they all think they are so good and mighty but then do things that are so dumb and scary that makes them mean nothing. I can't believe that he has one; I thought that he was such a good guy.

"Don't like him so much now do you Gin-bug? Finally seeing what he is really like." Tom laughs as I pull away from the Malfoy.

"Shut up" I say in a deadly whisper. I am do fed up with everything, I can feel the anger rising up with in me I can feel the heat reaching my face. I am filled to the brim with this hatred and I think I am going to explode.

"Excuse me; don't speak to me like that." Tom stares down at me, as he is a few good inches taller than me.

"I will speak to you exactly as I want. Don't even think you can talk to me like that! I am not yours! I may have let you manipulate me once but trust me on this one, it won't happen again. You have some nerve coming to me like this." I spit.

"I-"

"Go. A – WAY!!" I scream. I feel a great power surge through me, there is a blinding light as I fill the room. Every ounce of hatred is directed at him and I can feel him shrinking away, shrinking away to nothingness. I hope that he can finally experience all of the things he has made me feel over the past few years. But now I feel drained, I have no energy. It's as if everything has been sucked out of me.

"Ginny, I..." Draco begins.

"Don't even think about it." I snap, I don't think that I can ever talk to him and trust him again.

"But you have to let me explain!" he says sounding exasperated.

"NO! I don't have to let you do anything. I am leaving; I hope that you have fun with your father." I yell I still feel so cheated by him. I thought that he was different, I had changed for him and then I find out that he is just like Tom, this makes me so infuriated.

I grab my bag and march out of the room, I have absolutely no intentions of returning there, I will just send some one else to fetch my things and I will find somewhere else to reside. I can not live with a death eater.

As I am leaving the dungeons, I hear voices. After a few seconds I realize that it is Professor Snape and Dumbledore. They are saying stuff about me, Dumbledore is saying how he had never seen wandless magic performed with that force, and Snape is agreeing and saying that it is essential that I learn how to protect myself. I decide that it is time to leave. I didn't know that I had performed magic like that; I certainly didn't intend to do so I merely wanted to hurt Tom and hurt him bad.

I then run into Ron, he looks at my disheveled appearance and rushes over to envelope me in a large hug. At first I stiffen, but I then relax, this is my big brother, and as much of a git he can be, I still love him with all of my heart. I begin to cry into his strong chest, his grip on my just gets tighter. This is the brother that I loved, that one that looked after me no matter what.

Without saying a word he begins to lead me in the direction of the Gryffindor tower, I am too tired to even think bout pulling away. I am drained from my anger and hurt by Draco I have no will power left. I am feeling weak but not in the same way as I used to, I used to feel weak because I thought that I was nothing, but now I am feeling weak because I have done so much. I have fought my own demon and won, I have left Draco and although it hurts, I know that I am doing the right thing by my family.

Ron leads me to the boy's dormitories, and lays me on his bed; I think this is only because he can't go to the girls. He pulls the blankets up over me and sits on the chair which he has accio-ed to the head of the bed. His hand is gently stroking my hair, as I feel the darkness closing in on me. I feel comfort with my brother, I know that when he is there Draco can't find me and I can't be hurt anymore, well at least not until I wake up.

Groggily I open my eyes, I feel a soft lump next to my head, thinking it was Draco I almost released an involuntary scream, but when I notice that it is red I calm down. I look at the familiar face next to me; Ron is slumped in his chair, head resting on the bed which I am laying in. My neck feels stiff and my joints ache, I know that I have to go to the hospital wing and get something for the pain, but I don't seem to have the energy to move.

Miraculously I find something though, and I manage to hobble down to the infirmary, I notice a few other students in there with scratches and broken limbs. They all turn to look at me, it really in quite unnerving how every one in the room is string at me, and I feel extremely self conscious.

"Thank-you so much!" they all begin to gush. I am looking back blankly; I have absolutely no idea what the freaking hell they are talking about. What on earth did I do? Whatever it was it had to be something pretty good to have this much praise. I look around wildly to see if someone is going to clear things up for me, they all just stare back at me large smiles adorning their faces.

"Ahh, Miss. Weasley. I was wondering when I would be seeing you." Madame Pomfrey states.

"Yeah, I have a few pains and stuff, I was just hoping to grab the potion and run." I say hopefully, luckily for me she catches on immediately, no questions asked she hands me a potion and ushers me out of the doors. Quickly I skull that drink and go in search of somewhere to hide, I don't know why but I don't really like all of the attention people are giving me, especially because I have absolutely no blooming idea why I am getting it.

That's when I see him; he is walking, eyes toward the ground around a corner. I feel the emptiness in my heart and mournfully look at him. I do feel bad about it, but he lied to me, he let me trust him, I can't believe that I was naive enough to fall for two bad guys. But did I really fall for Draco? I mean I only spent about 2 or 3 days living with him, but in that time we had come to a silent agreement.

I do hope though that he understands, he is a death eater, he follows the one person that I truly loved and then tried to kill me. I can't let myself get that close to that sort of situation again, I mean it was bad enough about Tom yesterday. I still can't believe that he came to Hogwarts; I thought that this place was safe; I thought that he couldn't get to me here. I think I should go and see Dumbledore.

After taking the long route to the two large gargoyles that guard the entrance to the headmaster's office I realize that I don't know that password.

"Lemon drops, chocolate fudge, Bertie botts, bananas, strawberries and cream..." I trail off still trying to list the countless muggle and wizarding lollies that I know.

"The password is rubber ducky" I hear the voice behind me say.

"Thank..." I trail off as I turn and see who it is. It is Draco, I don't know why he helped me, he shouldn't even be anywhere near me. I can't believe his arrogance sometimes, but when I look in his eyes, I don't see self importance, I see sadness. I see pain and sorrow and what's more, I know that I am the cause of it.

I hear the spiral stairway arrive, I turn away from him and begin the climb, and I don't look back as I am afraid of what I may see. I don't know that I could deal with his face again; I don't know that I would be able to hold up my defense, I am not that strong. Luckily enough, I don't have anymore time to get lost in my thoughts as I have arrived in Dumbledore's office and he is looking up at me from his large desk with worried eyes. Sitting opposite him is Professor Snap and McGonagall; both have turned to face me. I can feel everyone's stares on me. I am beginning to rethink my choice to come here.

"Glad to see you in once piece my dear." Dumbledore cries.

"Thank-you sir."

"Am I right in the assumption that you performed wandless magic yesterday?" he asks, already knowing full well that I did.

"I'm sorry sir" I say my eyes are focusing on my scuffed shoes.

"What have you to be sorry for? I believe you saved the entire school single handedly from Voldemort." I see McGonagall cringe as Dumbledore says the name.

"No sir, I saved myself from Tom." I reply timidly, I didn't save anyone else except for myself.

"My dear, Tom Riddle managed to break through the school barriers somehow. I am very sorry that it ended up in your hands."

"No sir he didn't," Ooops I don't really want to talk back to Dumbledore but I don't think he quite understands. "Tom didn't break through any barriers, he was within them, he had never left the school, and his blood was running in my veins, I am sorry for everything. I should have known better, I should have killed myself so that he would never return."

"His blood?" Snape asks the surprise is evident in his voice.

"Yes, look I don't really want to get into that, that happened a long time ago and something's are better off just sitting on the shelf, but long story short, he gave me his blood, in a way I was him."

"We are very sorry for you. We never knew, I should have suspected something, there was no way that Voldemort would have allowed you to walk free from any harm."

I bow my head. Teachers would never know, no matter how strong they are they will never know what other harm he did to me. Maybe not physically but mentally I am destroyed all because of him, and all he ever did was laugh when I would scream out. I was never really anything to him except a trophy to place on the shelf and play with occasionally. I was just a pawn, what he really wanted was Harry Potter. Maybe that's why I have these feelings about Harry, I am actually jealous that I was never wanted by the man who kidnapped me; I was never wanted at all.

The professors are still talking to me and I have tuned out, I watch their mouths move and I hear a buzzing sound which I am assuming is their voices but truly I don't understand anything they are saying. I don't think that I could even if I wanted to, I can't shake this feeling that I have, I can't even label it. I know that there is something wrong, and I know that it is Draco.

But death eaters are monsters, I used to think that everyone deserved a chance, no matter what they were like, but they are just animals. They kill people because they think that it is fun, I can't believe that they really want to kill people that are innocent, people like their own wives and children, what normal human being has the heart to do that.

I once read about this muggle dictator called Adolf Hitler, he was a German political leader. He killed thousands even millions of innocent people simply because he didn't like their religion, beliefs and maybe even their lifestyles. How can someone do that? How can someone live with the guilt of murder? How can they survive using their hands to touch their children and knowing that those same hands had killed someone else?

But I can't forgive Draco; I cannot forgive him for the pain he has caused so many other people. They always told me to steer clear of him and did I ever listen? NO! I was too damn proud of myself, I didn't want to listen to people but just look at what he has done to me, and he has crushed me.

I feel a hand reach out and touch my face, I don't know who it belongs to but it is warm and comforting. I then hear some shouting out "St. Mungo's" I feel myself suddenly flying; my feet aren't touching the ground.

* * *

**Authors Note:**

I am listening to this song called And we All Have a Hell by this awesome band called From First To LAst, and the song is creeping me out. BUt anywho... I hope you enjoyed the chapter, please do read and review and I will try and post sometimes soon, I am trying to do a chapter a week, roughly!! lol

Yeah please read and review because if you do that will make me happier and happier and then I might ask this guy out!!! Bah! I am so happy!!!!

tOtAlLyxXxrUfUs


	5. Chapter 5

**Authors Note:** Sorry it took so long to update, I have been writing for a long time. I was just a little bit stuck but I foudn that when i added the new character Mark Fang, the story perked up.

**Disclaimer: **I think you would have to be drugged up to beleive that it is possible that I wrote Harry POtter. I mean I cannot even use simple words and have the same impact that dear JK does. I guesss I just suck!

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 5**

**tOtAlLyxXxrUfUs**

* * *

"Oh Ginny please wake up... I miss you so much..."

"Come on Gin, I know you can do it..."

Then there is silence, I am not really sure of where I am but I do know that I can not feel my body, it's as if I have been separated from it. I feel someone else grasp my hand, I can feel the hands that are warm and comforting and vaguely familiar. I then feel a drop of water on my cheek, the person lets it slide down my pale cheeks and onto my pillow, I feel as if I am actually feeling the pain of this person, I can feel there sorrow and hurt.

"Please Ginny, I need you to wake up, I need to tell you..." the voice hiccups "I need you to know that I couldn't fight it. I wasn't strong enough to fight everyone, I, I, I am so sorry." A great weight is put on my right shoulder, I feel the stranger's body convulsing with the force of the sobs. I will myself to wake; I want to comfort the person.

Slowly my eyes begin to flutter open, my vision is blurry. Gradually my eyes begin to focus, I blink rapidly. I look to my shoulder, there is a tuft of platinum blonde hair, and I timidly reach my left hand to the head. I stroke his hair, I want him to know that I can forgive him; I want him to know that I know what he is going through.

Draco holds me tightly, I can feel his sobs through his body, and I feel so guilty. Who was I to judge what he had done, I know the feeling of having no power. But I had always thought that he was in control, I had always thought that he was on top of everything and nothing ever went wrong for him, apart from me that is.

"Draco, its okay, I, I understand" I trail off, not sure my voice is strong enough to say much more.

"I... I ... I "he breaks down, his usual composure has gone out of the window, there is just a young boy crying on my shoulder, not a man. I know that he is feeling weak from this breakdown but I also know that, that is what people need to do once in their lives. I know that personally I have cried before, I used to do it when I felt that the world was crashing in on me, that the walls of my room were closing and there was no where to escape the harsh reality that life is.

The door bursts open, I see a blur of red hair and then I can't breathe. Someone is suffocating me with a large wooly thing; Draco must have left because when I am released he is now where to be seen. I wish that he hadn't gone and that Ron hadn't burst through that door.

"Blimey Ginny, I thought I had lost you." he gushes "I thought that you were dead for sure."

I look at him confused; he thought that he had lost me for sure? I was already lost to him, when he decided that I wasn't worth it he dumped me. But now that I have done something that is front page of the newspaper worthy, he is all over me. Typical.

"Ginny, there you are! I was wondering when you were going to be waking up. You really scared us there; we thought you had died bloody brilliant though, you saving the wizarding world and all." Harry cries a strange amount of enthusiasm evident.

"That's right mate, I never thought that you could perform such magic! I mean you are just my little sister after all." Ron agrees.

I look at the two boys and I can feel the anger rising within my body. I feel cheated by them; it is as if they are treating me like a fragile doll that they worship at the moment.

"Excuse me? What the hell do you mean '_just my little sister_', I am a hell of a lot smarter then you are or ever will be. I can't believe you, before this, you wouldn't have a bar of me and now that I have saved your skins you worship the ground I walk on. You two are absolutely unbelievable! You have absolutely no respect for me or for my well being!"

"Now now Gin, you know that that's not true, we love you. We merely were trying to give you some space." Harry states "You know, try to give you some time to settle in."

"I needed 4 years to settle in did I? I can not deal with this. You think that you were giving me time to settle in? I was ready to kill myself, I was ready to end everything because no one wanted me, I wasn't needed. and you are trying to make me believe that you love me and that I still need you, well I am really sorry that I have to be the one to burst you bubble but, I think I can function perfectly fine with out you" I spit. I am so disgusted in what they thought.

Harry and Ron look at each other in shock. Mutely they turn to the room; Harry leaves first, not looking back. But Ron is another matter, he turns back to me, his expression is unreadable. I don't know whether he is angry at me or disappointed? He gives me weak smile and then leaves, not another word is spoken.

I am going to scream! I need to write something or something else along those lines. I am trying hard to process everything that has happened in the last, I don't know, two hours. Nothing at all has gone right, I woke up ion a hospital, had Draco cried on me, and then the icing on the cake was the visit from Harry and Ron.

'_Take this pink ribbon off my eyes  
I'm exposed  
And it's no big surprise  
Don't you think I know  
Exactly where I stand  
This world is forcing me  
To hold your hand  
'Cause I'm just a girl, little 'ol me  
Don't let me out of your sight  
I'm just a girl, all pretty and petite  
So don't let me have any rights_'

I can't believe that they thought that just because I was a girl I couldn't do what they have been doing, and then Ron says that I obviously couldn't have done it just because I am his little sister. But seriously does that guy have a twig as a brain because I know I am a damn lot smarter then he, and that I could whip Potter in a duel. I may not look it but I have done so much more that he can even imagine when the dark lord is involved. I mean no, he wouldn't have been in love with him at all.

I awake the next morning feeling refreshed. I think I can go home today, hopefully! After four different doctors coming in to visit me, Mungo's gives me the all clear, and I can go home. Well back to Hogwarts anyway.

I floo back to the school, I end up in Dumbledore's office. Great just the place I didn't want to be, so predictable. I quietly walk through the doors, hoping to make it to the gargoyles before he notices that I am back, I don't really want to speak with him, and he is quite pushy.

"Miss Weasley, it is so great to see you in full health." Dumbledore's voice echoes through the office.

"Thank-you sir." I say hoping by the tone of my voice he can see that I want to go.

"You may go back to your dorm right after we have sorted through a few things," he twinkles "I realize Mr. Malfoy and yourself had a falling out, as you young people would say. There has been a new student arrive to Hogwarts and they have received your old dorm. The staff of the school has decided though, that you should be re-sorted. This is unusual, but you have had such dramatic changes that we feel you may have changed as a person. This sorting will occur next week, until then you must stay in the Slytherin dorm, you will not be boarding with Mister Malfoy anymore, there will be a dorm for you alone."

I stare back at him; I am still trying to understand half of what he just said. I don't want to be re-sorted, I am fine in Gryffindor, and well at least my family is fine there. I just don't know, but I have to live in the Slytherin Common Room, why couldn't the new student do that? Why do I? And for that matter, who is this new student, I already don't like them.

I leave the office in a daze, I really don't understand anything. Because of my catatonic state, I fail to recognize the fact that there is someone barreling toward me. I fall to the ground in a clump. I squeeze my eyes shut trying to wish away the pain in my butt.

"Who the hell do you think you are? Ever heard of watching where you go?" I snap, I guess you could say that I wasn't very happy with being pushed to the ground.

"Ginny?" the male voice replies.

"That would be my name, please refrain from wearing it out." I wish I could rewind what I just said as I look up at the face of who ran into me.

"Wow, feisty aren't we?"

"Mark? Oh my god! I had no idea! I am so sorry!" I lunge at Mark, grabbing him into a giant hug; I feel his arms encircle my waist. I take such a comfort being in his arms, his large chest is warm and I feel safe.

"Miss me?"

"Is it possible to not miss you? I had no idea you were coming!" I gush, still trying to wrap my head around the fact that Mark Fang was at the school! Wearing uniforms at that! His chest moves as he laughs.

"Well, I got a letter from that headmaster, what's his name? Dumblebore?"

"Dumbledore" I correct.

"Yeah that's the ticket. Anyway, I got a letter from him telling me you saved some people from some bad guy and I immediately thought I should come and soak up all your glory."

"What if I wanted the glory?"

"I know that you don't. You must forget who I am, I am THE Mark fang," he smiles as I laugh "I just wanted to make sure you were okay and then the next thing I knew, I was here and you weren't, I had some weird guys, one of which looked vaguely like you, telling me that you were at the hospital and that I better leave you alone."

"Oh..."

"Yeah, but I think if you look at the guys, you might see a few unusual bruises, and you have to promise me right now that you know it wasn't me. They just seemed to slip down the stairs when I gave the congratulatory punches on the back."

I cringe as I picture Ron and Harry with weird bruises across their faces, and then smile as I see them falling down stairs screaming and crying, that I have to say would have been the funniest things ever and I am very sorry that I missed it.

Mark grabs me by the arm and begins to lead me toward the dungeons, as we walk he explains how I am going to be boarding with him and how Dumbledore wanted to surprise me by not saying anything. I think back to when I met Mark and smile.

I was six and he was seven, his parents had lost him and he was wandering around Diagon Alley on his own. He walked, now walk wouldn't be the right word, he sauntered over toward my family. He then opened his mouth and began talking, and then me being the rude little six year old that I was pointed out that he talked funny. We hit off right after that, he was telling me all about how he was from Australia, and how his family had just moved there. We then discovered that the twins and his older sister were in the same year, they also met on the same day and we all would hang out during the holidays.

I may not have seen Mark in a while but we wrote to each other, we I wrote to him, he rarely wrote to me because of his mother who didn't believe that we should be friends because he was a year older than me and believed it to be unhealthy. My parents never really knew that he was older as he was always smaller then me, but now when I look at him he has grown up to be quite attractive.

His black hair falls into his eyes and his almost black eyes have a smoky look to them. He has an olive complexion that is nearly flawless, apart from the adorable freckle on his right cheek. He has perfectly straight and white teeth and dresses really well. At the moment he is wearing a pair of dark blue denim jeans with a pair of black chucks, he has on a green t-shirt that says _Cheese is a person too_ in yellow print. He still has slightly Australian accent but sounds a lot more British then he ever did.

We walk to our room, turn up the muggle CD player that he brought with him full boar and lay on the bed. We don't say anything because we never have to, we are communicating by just sitting there, with both feel relaxed together and we like to relish on this fact. That is not to say that we don't talk, we talk a lot, sometimes people can not get us to shut up, but we are best friends and we need to be quiet sometimes and just enjoy each others company.

We managed to lose track of time and when we looked at the clock, we had four minutes before lunch began. Hurriedly we rushed to find our shoes and ran out of the room. I felt slightly dumb, for lack of a better word, that I had almost missed my first lunch back from hospital. It is weird and totally uncharacteristic, but I actually felt excited. Then it hit me, this was the old me.

When I killed Tom I must have let go of the old me, I must have realized that I am who I am, and no matter what I will always have that. I am really enjoying this new feeling, I am glad that I finally am feeling like something, depression isn't as fun as it is cracked up to be.

I decide that the moment is in need of a twirl. So I just do that, I twirl and I feel so free. Mark smiles and watches me dance around the corridor, he must have been told about what had been happening. I run back to him and grab him around the waist and pull him with me, soon both of us are dancing toward the great Hall, I can see the other students staring and pointing at us and for first time in a long time, I don't care.

Our dance ends when Mark twirls me and trips over his feet and goes crashing down to the ground. I run back to him unable to control my laughter. He pulls me to the ground and we laugh together, by the end both of us are bright red and trying to gasp for air. Students are walking past and snickering, we point at them and begin to laugh harder, we can't help it!

Finally we regain some sort of composure and enter the hall, we see people turn to stare at us. We begin to walk toward the Slytherin table but then I whisper in his hear and we run to the table, grab our lunch and run to the back wall. We sit down and begin our picnic. People are staring and when Snape enters, he struggles to hide a smile. Then a timid Ravenclaw comes up and asks if she can join us because her friends are being horrid to her. We reply that she may and we talk and laugh. I haven't had this much fun in a while. By the time the bell for the end of lunch is rung, we have almost the entire Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff table sitting with us, a handful of Gryffindor and a select few Slytherins.

We all drag ourselves off the ground and head to our classes. This is when I think of Draco, I hadn't had a chance to even mentally say his name. I then realize that I hadn't seen him at all in the Great Hall, I begin to worry, where was he?

I remember that Marks next subject is potions; he will be having it with Draco. I decided that after the class is over I will talk to him. Luckily for me the classes pass quickly, I am too busy with my own thoughts to even consider what happens to a frog when you drop it in a potion. I run to catch up with Mark when I see him waltzing down a random hallway.

"Mark, can you do me a favor?" I breathe, trying to regain my breath after my little run.

"What?"

"Can you tell me if Draco was in your potions class today?"

"Why the hell would you want to know if he was there, he is a prick, a giant turd an absolute dickhead?"

"Well, you see..." I trail off, I would have kept on explaining but Mark is glaring at me.

"No! You see I don't want you to hang out with him. Do you understand?" he snaps, I have never seen him like this, usually he lets me do whatever I want, it is really weird that he is telling me what to do. I am to be truthful quite sacred, but I am no going to let him tell me what to do.

"NO, I don't understand! Why can't I?"

"Because I said NO!"

"THAT IS NOT GOOD ENOUGH!" I yell.

"I DON'T WANT YOU HANG OUT WITH HIM BECAUSE HE IS, WELL, HE IS MY brother."

* * *

**Authors Notes:**

HA! You totally weren't expecting that were you? I knew that I would have you there. And just so you all know, the little bit of lyrics that Ginny wrote was actaully called 'Just a Girl' by the fabulous No Doubt!

I have always wanted to include an Australian and now it has happened!

I am so excited I don't have to go to school on Monday and Tuesday because I have Melbourne Cup weekend! That means I might be able to update again, might being the opperative word!

Thank you every one!!

tOtAlLyxXxrUfUs!

Oh and if you can remember what movie the term 'rufus' is from I will give you a cyber cookie!!!!


End file.
